Song of a Half Breed
by FireflyKin
Summary: Amaya Is a 17 year old girl trying to find herself and pick up the pieces after her mom dies and she goes to live with her aunt. Only to soon find that she's connected to a world hidden from human eyes after being kidnapped by a vampire. Is this where s
1. Prologue

Song of a Half-Breed-Prologue

Trying to take in what just happened, I began to feel hot tears streaming down my face. Because of this, my vision began to blur. My breath became irregular too.

_What the hell just happened back there! Is this a dream! There's no such thing as vampires! Or…is there… NO!…This can't be real! It just can't! _

I knew he was probably looking for me. So even with my twisted ankle, I began to pick up the pace.

_Man this hurts! _

And to make it even worse, I have no idea where I am or where I'm going!


	2. Stoplight

Song of a Half-Breed-Part 1-Stoplight

_This is ridiculous…._

_I'm gunna be here forever!…_

_Hmm…I feel like getting a latte…_

Yep…Me and my starbucks addiction. Sometimes the one a block down from my new "home" seems to be the only thing keeping me going. And right now, I sure could use an iced café mocha!

Getting out of my daze, I turned my attention back to the stoplight. It seems like I've been waiting for it to change for hours! SWOOOOOSH! Another car passed by. Finally the light turned green and I walked across. Well, some may have called it power walked…can I help it that I'm used to walking fast? But I think you have to be kinda fast if you're living in the city. Especially, if you're new to it like me…

_God I hate it here!…_

Yep, I'm new to the city. However, I'm pretty good at adapting and I'm not really afraid of walking by those dark alleys and hobos. If I need to I can just pepper spray them right?

I soon arrived at the starbucks and got an iced café mocha (as I said I wanted before.) Then walked with it out the door and began to head home. Even though I didn't like living here I did have to admit it was kind of an _interesting _place. It had a mysterious urban vibe to it. One either side of me there were tall brick buildings, either somewhat run down/cozy looking (yes, cozy!) or high class and sophisticated. The cool, early fall breeze had some leaves scatter in the streets. One caught in my hair. There were a few men on a street corner playing some instruments adding a nice, jazzy touch. Because it was evening, those little white lights on the street trees began to light up. It was quite the scene really! Even if I'd rather be living back in Montreal.

Suddenly, I was awaken from my daydream by the light footsteps of someone behind me. Annoyed at it, I began to walk faster (which is quite fast since I already walk fast!) So did the other person. Now, normally, I wouldn't have had a second thought about someone walking behind me in the city (Hello! It's the city!) Heck, it would be hard not to have people walk around you! But right now it was different. Right now, I had a little problem with this whole situation. I turned the corner. Maybe, I can lose him…

_GODDAMNIT! Would you get off my back!…_

_And Aunt Mikomi (that means like hope in Japanese) wonders why I didn't want to live with her here!…_

Finally, after turning a few corners and sprinting down a few alleys I was able to lose the freak! But, I couldn't help but still feel like I was being watched. I decided to just get home. It's only down the road and once I'm there I'll be fine.

"AMAYA!" (My name means night rain…interesting huh?) My Aunt shrieked as I walked in the door, "WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN ALL DAY? I thought we were going shopping…"

"Noooooo Mikomi, (I never refer to anyone as "Aunt" or "Uncle" or "Mr." Or "Mrs." Just their first name…my teachers always hated that…heh…) _you_ asked _me_ to come and _I_ said _'no.'"_ I leaned my side against the door and twisted my long, golden brown hair around my finger.

"Arrg.." I heard Mikomi say under her breath as she put her hands on her hips, looking down at me, (let's just say a lot of people look down on me even though I'm 17…I'm just not very close to the "tall side.") "Well, then where were you anyway?"

_Nosey, aren't we…_

"Oh, you know…the usual…just out taking care of business…Boss sure gave me an easy one to get rid of this time…all I had to do was take out my gun and-"

"AMAYA!" Mikomi interrupted.

"JUST KIDDING! Calm down! You don't really think I'm an assassin do you?" I smirked to myself…

_She's just way too easy…_

I walked up to my room before she could ask me what I had really been doing. (After all, it's not as interesting of a story to tell about your day spent at a stoplight and a starbucks…) I closed the blinds and changed into a black tank that crisscrossed in the back, some knee-torn jeans and let my long hair down. Reopening the blinds, I grabbed my IPod and laid upside down on my bed, letting the sounds of Aerosmith take over me. All this while I was unaware of knowing that I was still be watched…


	3. Muffins

Song of a Half-Breed-Part 2-Muffins

…It ain't easy…

…_Livin' like a gypsy…  
_

…_Tell ya honey how i feel…  
_

…_I've been dreamin'…  
_

…_Floatin' down the stream n'…  
_

…_Losin' touch with all that's real…_

Yep, hear I am, head banging myself to the point of a coma. No thanks to my love for Aerosmith…I decided to give it a rest for the night. It _was _about one in the morning. Now, to be honest, that's like lunchtime for me. But, my aunt would kill me if I started jumping up and down and all around in my room.

…_God! She has ears like a hawk!…_

I didn't get ready for bed though (still have those criss-cross black tank and torn jeans on just to remind u). Heck, it was summer! I'm not ready to snooze! You snooze…you lose! I instead decided to go downstairs and get a snack. As I opened the door to the hall I felt a slight chill go down my back. It was quit dark and somewhat cold.

_…I though I asked Mikomi to turn the a.c. down?…_

Pushing that last thought aside, I began to tiptoe down the hall to the steps, not wanting to wakeup that hawk. Just as I was about to go down, I froze. There was noise coming from downstairs. Listening closer, I could tell by the sound of it, somebody had left the TV. on to a late night Spanish soap opera.

_…OOH…the drama!…_

I figured Mikomi had left it on and continued to tiptoe. Finally I made my way to the kitchen and began to hunt through the fridge. Finding my favorite, a chocolate chip muffin, (GOD I LOVE MUFFINS!) I was about to eat when one of the characters on the TV. in the other room began to scream at another character. Figuring that that might wake Mikomi up, I went to the room to turn it off. "Since when does she understand Spanish anyway?" I mumble to myself as I found the power button on the TV. "CLICKY."

"Hey! I was watching that!" a man's voice exclaimed in disappointment.

Shocked at this, I dropped my muffin along with the plate, ignoring the sound of shattered glass. Once again I froze, afraid to look around. After a few seconds though I was able to gather enough guts and turn. I emmidiatly came face to face with two ebony-colored eyes. There, sitting on my couch was a guy, just a little older than me. He looked very tall and muscular. He also had long, shaggy black hair that was tied into a messy ponytail. I couldn't describe the look on his face.

"It's not nice to turn off peoples soap operas." The guy plainly stated.

…_Yeah, well, breaking and entering isn't very nice either buddy…_

I rapidly changed my expression from shock to anger. "If you want to watch TV. Then go to your own place and get your own television!" I crossed my arms, trying to show the intruder that I wasn't scared and wasn't going to take this.

"Now, now, is that anyway to treat a guest?" He questioned, a smirk played on his face.

…_What the hell are YOU smirking at!…_

…_I can whip that smirk off your face right now buddy!…_

"You are NOT a guest! You broke in and you know it! Now who the hell are you and what are you doing here?" I slammed my petite fist on the coffee table as I said this, my anger now turned to pure rage.

…_God, Mikomi is sleeping like a rock tonight…_

"Alright then, you want answers? Fine…my name is Luke (I know it's not a Japanese name but it has to do with the story.) and I've come here for you," he answered as he lifted a muffin up from the table and took a bite. "MMMM! Thes ahr ruly gud ya know!"

I stared at Luke stuffing his face but was interrupted by the growling of my stomach. That happened to be the last muffin left since I dropped mine on the floor along with the glass plate.

…_Heeeeeelllllll NO! He did NOT take my muffin!…_

Just as he was about to take another bite, I snatched it from him and ate it whole. I then gave this Luke a death glare as he got up and walked over to me.

"That wasn't very nice," Luke protested.

"Yeah, well, that's what you get for breaking into my house! NOW GET OUT BEFORE I CALL THE COPS YOU CORNHEAD!"

Luke raised an eyebrow at hearing me call him a "cornhead" (heehee…corn) but then he turned serious and came very close to me. "You wont be calling anyone with your phone line down."

"WHAT! YOU BASTARD!" I threw my fists at him but he caught them in mid air. "W-what do you want?"

"That's not important. But you're coming with me…" Luke eyed me evilly.

"Over my dead body!" I tried to escape his grip but he quickly tightened it.

"Well, then…" Luke began. His eyes turned blood red and he opened his mouth to revile two of the sharpest fangs I've ever seen. "…I guess I'll just have to do this!" He grabbed my neck and flipped my long hair out of the way, ready to bite down.

…_No body, NO BODY gets away with eating my muffin!…_

"NO!" I shouted, kneeing him in the gut. Luke fell over, clutching his stomach, eyes still blood red. In a split second he was up and coming at me again.

"Why you little…" he was almost at me when I grabbed a knife from the sink and instinctively slashed him in the shoulder. Luke yelped in pain and his eyes grew brighter.

…_Amaya..What have you done now…_


	4. Getaway

Song of a Half-Breed-Part 3-Getaway

…_Now you've done it Amaya…_

…_Well…that's what he gets for breaking in and taking my muffin!…_

…_Man I'm stupid…_

"You little BRAT!" Luke growled, making his way back over to me. For the first time in my life, I was scared and couldn't run away. It was like my feet were cemented to that one spot. Trust me, I wanted to sprint for sweet sweet life! But, I just couldn't. Because of this, he was able to come over and force me up by neck to be eye-to-eye with him. "You will do as I say and come with me! Got that?"

…_Well, I'd love to reply…but you kinda took that privilege away from me……didn't you?………………..Buddy?_

…_And I guess somebody didn't have their morning tic-tac…_

I looked at him with wide eyes, my face turning blue. GASP He still looked at me angrily, waiting for a reply.

"Heh…forgot you couldn't speak…" Luke teased, "Does this help?" He tightened the grip on my neck even more. Then I remembered one thing…I still had the knife in my hand…

…_GODDAMNIT AMAYA! YOU FORGOT THE KNIFE!…_

I discreetly picked up the knife and swiftly slashed his arm. Luke dropped me and I took a breath and ran! But, within a second or two he caught me again.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" I took the knife and slashed his right cheek.

"Heh, I can do better." He stated. Before I knew what he meant, I collapsed on the floor. He had stabbed my left arm with his own knife. Clutching my arm, I gathered my strength and got up, stabbing him in the stomach.

…_Gotcha!…_

"HA! You're going to have to do better than that love!" I raised an eyebrow at him until I noticed what he meant. The stomach wound was already healing!

…_k…maybe I don't gotcha…crap…_

Now, this is when I panicked. I mean REALLY PANICKED! If I didn't think fast I would either be killed or kidnapped. Then I noticed the front door. It was still unlocked from when he came in, and not that far of a run. I quick looked back at Luke and darted for the door, barely making it out. I didn't even have to turn around though to know he was only a few feet behind me…

"C'mon, come back here Princess…" Luke snickered as he chased me. I had to get away from this guy. I knew if I didn't it would only result in something terrible! This thought seemed to be the only thing that caused me to speed up. I turned a few corners and jumped a few fences. He wasn't even in site now…Oh, I'm good…

"OW! Oh no…" I sighed. When I jumped over a garbage can I ended up twisting my ankle badly. However, I had to go on. While I was running I started to play back everything in my mind. And an obvious thought dawned on me just _now_… Trying to take in what just happened, I began to feel hot tears streaming down my face. Because of this, my vision began to blur. My breath became irregular too.

…_What the hell just happened back there!… _

… _Is this a dream!… _

…_There's no such thing as vampires! Or…is there… _

… _NO!…this can't be real! It just can't!… _

I knew he was looking for me. So even with my twisted ankle, I began to pick up the pace.

…_Man this hurts!… _

And to make it even worse, I have no idea where I am or where I'm going!

I


	5. Night of Flying Daggers

Song of a Half-Breed-Part 4-Night of Flying Daggers

…_What I would do for an ice pack right about now…_

With my ankle still throbbing I was able to find a building corner that was in the shadows. (Well, actually, a lot of places were in the shadows it's 1:30 am.) Looking around me, I made sure no one was there and took a breather. "This can NOT be happening…"

" Don't be so sure." Stated an all too familiar voice.

…_WHAT! How the hell is he so good at sneaking up on me?…_

"NYAH!" I swiftly flipped around and stabbed him in the hip. Feeling his hot blood leak onto my palms I now knew this was all to daunting to be a dream. It was a nightmare. A real one! While I was thinking about this, I hadn't noticed Luke's eyes turning red again and him reaching for his dagger.

"WRONG MOVE WENCH!" Luke stabbed me right on the right side of my hip too. I wanted to scream bloody murder but was silenced by a hard slap in the face. Once again, I had to gather up all the strength within me and force myself off the ground.

_…GOD! Do any of the city folk EVER wake up!…_

Who the heck did this guy think he was! What have I done to him! He doesn't have the right to hurt me! He doesn't have the right to break in my house! He has no right to take my muffins! And he definitely has no right calling me a WENCH! With this, fury completely took over me. I had never been so livid in my entire life! "You've messed with the wrong person…"

"Feh…what are you gunna do? Run home crying to your Malibu Barbie?…Well too bad cause-" Luke stopped in his tracks. He was just staring at me with the most mystified look I have ever seen on his face…

_…What the hell are you looking at?…_

_…Whatever, this just gives me a chance to kill you faster…_

But before, I got the chance to strike him, he spoke again, "Your e-eyes…th-they-they're glow………they're glowing white!" I had never thought this guy could act so frightened as he pointed a shaky finger at me.

_…It's not nice to point…_

"Ha! Nice try! You're not going to distract me THAT easily!" There was NO way I was going to fall for this…

I guess my comment brought Luke back to reality and his eyes glowed red again. "Fine, Princess! Be that way!" Before I could react he had already forced his strong claws around my neck and was now slamming my back against the cold alley wall.

_…What pretty colors…_

Just when I was about ready to see the all to famous "light," I could somewhat make out two shadowy figures sprinting towards Luke and me.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" one screamed, it was a guy's voice…

"Trying to break this poor girl I see…" the other quietly sighed. But this one was the voice of a girl. She seemed really sorry…

"Aaaw…how sweet. Then again, Sachi, you were always one pathetic enough to have compassion towards wretched mortals like her…" I heard Luke mock.

" SHUT UP!" The guy roared. I saw the two begin to thrash at Luke. Not having a choice but to let my eyelids close, I was overcome by darkness.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Author note: K, I know this story is still new and all but I need to get something out in the open. So far nobody…. I mean NO-BOD-Y has written me a single review! C'mon! This is like saying you guys don't care about my story. If you do, and you DO like it, then PLEASE WRITE ME A REVIEW! I'll take anything, Ideas, advice, constructive criticism…but if I still don't get any reviews I'll just have to assume that no one likes my story and I WILL CANCEL IT! I'm NOT joking! Of coarse I enjoy writing these stories for you guys, but if you give me no sign that you're enjoying it then I see no point in continuing to post them. I'll just write them for my friends at school and stop posting. SO IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE THEN PLEASE JUST TAKE A FEW SECONDS AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK. I'm not trying to be mean, but I just feel like I have to do this.

FireflyKin


	6. Roomates?

Song of a Half-Breed-Part 5-Roomates?

Recap:

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" one screamed, it was a guy's voice…

"Trying to break this poor girl I see…" the other quietly sighed. But this one was the voice of a girl. She seemed really sorry…

"Aaaw…how sweet. Then again, Sachi, you were always one pathetic enough to have compassion towards wretched mortals like her…" I heard Luke mock.

" SHUT UP!" The guy roared. I saw the two begin to thrash at Luke. Not having a choice but to let my eyelids close, I was overcome by darkness.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

…_mmmm…something smells good…_

…_Heaven must have great food…_

Just as I was thinking that, I felt something tickling my neck. Surprised, I jerked my eyes open, only to be greeted by another pair of eyes a few inches away from mine. "KYAH!" I automatically fell of the couch I was lying on. "I-I'm not dead?"

The person that was in front of me giggled at this. She was a young girl, about my age. She had medium length golden blonde hair, which was in a ponytail. Her layered cut allowed some strands to fall to the sides of her pretty face. The girl also had youthful-looking pinkish-brown eyes that sparkled. She was wearing a pink, racer-back tank with "Sugar-High" written on the front. She also had on worn-in jeans with slouchy boots. "Ohayo! (hello)" the girl chirped. "Nope, you're quite alive! By the way, my name is Sachi (Means happiness and fortune). I had to tickle you with a feather to wake you up. You sleep as cute as a Kitten! "

…_And I thought that I had a Starbucks addiction…_

…_Wow…_

…_We should get along well…_

"Um…thanks…Oh! My name's Amaya! And, may I ask where I am?" My eyes darted around the room. It looked like I was in a large mansion! I could also tell that I was in what looked like the living room. The walls were stone with dark hardwood floors and red rugs. In the middle of one wall was a HUGE fireplace. Across from that was the couch I was lying on. It was big, cushy, black, leather one. There was also another matching loveseat and armchair. The rest of the room was scattered with bookcases, tables and candles. (There were no lamps.)

"Well, my roomy, Kougi (Means like justice) and I found you with Luke in that alley, beat him up, and brought you back here with us! " While Sachi said this I picked myself off the floor and sat back on the couch with her. I could see that the wounds I had from Luke had been bandaged for me.

"Thank you for bandaging me." I figured I should be grateful to the people who saved me from Luke…

_…Not that I couldn't save myself…_

_Other voice: You couldn't, you practically died!_

_…Shut up!…_

Once again Sachi giggled. "Oh, that…no, that wasn't me…Shinrai (Trust) did that. ."

"Just how many ARE there of you? O.O"

"Four." Stated a new voice. I looked up to see a guy with light brownish-red hair and pitch black eyes. He had on a dark blue sweatshirt that said "Foo Fighters" on the back and their logo on the front, along with baggy jeans. "I see you've received your first Sachi wakeup call. You'll get used to it. Yet, I still can't help but think she's abusing corn syrup…" He dodged a sofa cushion being thrown by Sachi as he said this.

"Shut up Kougi! Is it such a crime to be upbeat?" Sachi pouted. And for the first time I noticed that she had a pair of fangs like Luke. Once again, I rolled off the couch in shock.

_…Dang slippery leather couches…_

_…Other voice: Maybe you're just a klutz…_

_…Do you WANT to be hurt!…_

I stared in shock, looking up at Sachi's sharp canines. "Y-Y-You're a v-vampire too? What is going on here!"

"Yup, she is, but I'm not." Explained Kougi.

"So you're human?"

"Well…" Kougi rubbed the back of his head giving an uneasy smile. "Not exactly.." At this, some purple stripes appeared on his cheeks, he grew a pair of wolf ears, and his nails grew into claws. I noticed a sweat drop run down his forehead. "Heh…"

"AAAAAAAAAH!" I began to back up on the floor, until I was stopped by the wall behind me. Kougi smirked and Sachi had another giggle attack.

"Shimpai shinai (don't worry), they're not going to hurt you…" I was once again graced by the presence of another new voice. In the doorway stood a guy with long, bleach blonde hair and golden eyes. He was tall and wore all white.

"Well hellooooo Jinny Jin Jin Jin Jinny Jin Jin!" Teased Kougi who began doing cartwheels in the middle of the room. Another pillow was thrown at him, but this time from the guy in white.

"Heehee…. Ohayo Jinsei (means like life, humanity, etc..)" greeted Sachi.

"I just came to tell y'all that dinner is served." My stomach flip-flopped at this. I hadn't eaten since that muffin. Kougi stopped summer salting for a second and showed a huge grin while Sachi clapped her hands together.

"Ikimshyoo! (Let's go)" Shouted Kougi. Before I could even reply, he had thrown me over his shoulder and we all headed to the dining room.

_…Looks like I'm gunna be here for a while…_


End file.
